<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ridin by Nana_hyuck27</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028093">Ridin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_hyuck27/pseuds/Nana_hyuck27'>Nana_hyuck27</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, Lap Sitting, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, cumming in pants, cumming untouched, kinda exhibitionism, mark cums just from johnnys voice oop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:34:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_hyuck27/pseuds/Nana_hyuck27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark cums just from Johnny's words that's it that's the fic</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ridin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>NCT 127 just finished their dance practice and were ready to head home. The journey to the van was filed with moans and groans from the tired boys. "sorry boys but the van today only seats 7 so someone will have to sit on someone else is lap, discuss it amongst yourself's" their manager tells them apologetically. </p><p>"Mark sit in my lap?" Johnny volunteers for Mark and for some reason Mark cant say no to his Johnny hyung "uh sure hyung". The rest pile in the back seat while Johnny and Mark occupy the second row leaving Jaehyun sit in the empty seat beside them. </p><p>Mark sits down on Johnny's lap making himself somewhat comfortable for the 30 minute journey to their dorm. They kept their relationship a secret, it was their decision and more fun and hot for them. Of course on the outside they were Johnny and Mark big and little brother relationship, but if you digged deeper into their relationship they were boyfriends, boyfriends who kissed when no one was looking, boyfriends who secretly hold hands under the dinner table, boyfriends who fuck when no ones at the dorm. </p><p>Mark feels himself squirm in his lap as he fees his boyfriends boner. Much to Mark's dismay Johnny starts feeling him squirm "baby are you alright?" Johnny whispers low enough for Mark to hear. Mark shivers at his hyungs low tone. "I-im alright hyung" he whispers back stopping his squirming. </p><p>"You feel it right? My hard cock, Hard cause of you baby" Johnny licks Marks earlobe, Mark's trying his damn hardest to not let out any noise "y-yes i feel it hyung" Mark starts wiggling his ass indicating that he can in fact feel it. "Fuck your so hot princess, almost gave me a boner during dance practice cause of your hot sweaty self". </p><p>Mark actually whimpers at the name "princess" and if Jaehyun looks over to the two weirdly, Marks grateful that his hyung doesn't say anything because he surely would of died right then and there. </p><p>"Jaehyuns looking at you baby, you like that? like having people watch you?" Johnny starts leaving a hickey on the inside of the younger's neck. Mark starts to grind harder on Johnny, the older letting out a long sigh. </p><p>"Can you come just from my words sweetheart" Johnny asks the squirming boy on his lap, Mark nods. "you were so good during dance practice today babe, they way you moved your hips during that one part on the choreography was so fucking hot"  Mark keens at the praise throwing his head back feeling precum leak in his boxers. </p><p>"Fuck hyung" he whispers low enough for the both of them to hear. Mark starts grinding down on Johnny's cock, "i could just fuck you right here babe, have my cock inside you while the other members are looking at you, would like that? you would, wouldn't you slut" Mark actually moans, hes so close. He quickly covers his mouth, thank god the others have their headphones in. </p><p>"Are you close Markie? are you gonna cum in your pants? Make a mess for hyung?" and that's all it takes for Mark to come all over his underwear letting out tiny whimpers not caring at this point if the other members hear. </p><p>Mark turns around to give Johnny a big wet sloppy kiss "you did so good baby, so good for hyung" Johnny whispers in Mark ear kissing the younger's neck. Mark blushes at the praise. </p><p>Mark lets out a big yawn "tired baby?" Mark nods burying his face in the older's chest. "Take a nap princess ill wake you up when were home" Johnny kisses the younger's head. Feeling sleep cast upon him Johnny closes his eyes, falling asleep to the sound of Mark's soft snores.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>